Remarkable
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: "I gotta admit: I was wrong… Our kingdom needs you, Amber. You'd be the kind of ruler who could make Enchancia better, just because you pay attention to the boring stuff…and that alone is 'remarkable.'"


Remarkable

Summary: "I gotta admit: I was wrong… Our kingdom needs you, Amber. You'd be the kind of ruler who could make Enchancia better, just because you pay attention to the boring stuff…and that alone is 'remarkable.'"

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: Yet another twin bonding story… And this time, James gets to flip things around and comfort Amber for a change. 😉 Fluffy Family Moment Alert! 😊 Enjoy!

*Story*

"Amber?" James peeked into his sister's room, only to see that she appeared to be sleeping on her bed. He sighed in disappointment. He was hoping she would be awake, because he really wanted to talk to her.

He'd overheard the grownups talking earlier. Both Roland and Miranda were discussing the siblings' future goals. They seemed proud (albeit still a little surprised) at his interest in becoming a knight. Well, how could they not? After assuming for so long that he would be the one to ascend to the throne, only to have things completely turned around, he couldn't really blame them. Still, being a knight would fulfill every dream he had ever had: wearing the armor, protecting Enchancia, and making his kingdom and family proud. That's all he'd ever wanted.

Oh, and they discussed Sofia and her goals… Apparently, they were still a little unsure what the future held for the younger princess. She was good at so many things: leading, encouraging, magic, traveling, pep talks… He wouldn't be the least bit surprised if she ended up like Aunt Tilly: off on new adventures all the time with a little bit of mystery to her. Oh, wait, that was already happening… But he digressed.

When it came to Amber, even though Grand Mum's announcement a few weeks ago had been something of a shock to each of them, both of his parents quickly admitted that Amber would be good for the kingdom. She could reign fairly and honestly, and she obviously knew everything there was to know about communicating with the other royals: their customs, their languages, their…everything! Who was he to take that away from her, when she'd worked so hard to prove herself as a good potential ruler?

James stepped into his sister's room and shut the door quietly so as not to wake her up. He sat on the bed next to her, sighing.

Amber heard the rustling of the comforter behind her and became aware that her brother appeared to be sitting next to her. She wasn't sure why, but it seemed somewhat clear to her that he was possibly a bit down. Before she could move to acknowledge him, he began speaking, so she stayed silent and listened.

"I heard Dad and Mom talking today," he began softly, playing with the buckle on his shoe. "They're proud of us—of all of us—and seem okay with whatever we choose to do when we grow up."

The princess opened her eyes at that statement, staring down at her bedding as she listened.

"I mean, I kind of knew I wanted to be a knight all this time, even though I believed I'd be the king someday." He laughed a little. "Can you imagine _me_ as the king?"

Oh, she could… His wheelie-shoe-rolling, dog-loving, cannon-exploding self would be quite an _interesting_ king; of that she had no doubt.

"Maybe it's better that Grand Mum stepped in and corrected Dad." He shrugged to himself, even though she couldn't see it. "I'm no good at the stuff you are. You just _get_ this royal stuff. You know like a gazillion languages, every kingdom's greeting, _names…_ Sheesh, Amber, don't you ever do _anything_ fun? Studying is fine and all, but maybe you should take some time to yourself and, I don't know, play with your old toys or something for a change…"

The blonde girl rolled her eyes. Just exactly how old did he think she was? Eight? She was older now, and she was beginning to accept more responsibilities. Maybe he'd do the same one of these days…

"Baileywick called you 'remarkable' when he was talking to Mom and Dad…" He grinned sheepishly. "I had to look it up. Apparently, it means 'extraordinary' and 'worthy of being paid attention to.' And I know you like attention." He laughed, even though she wasn't initiating any sort of response.

Amber's lips pursed at that little remark. Of course she liked attention, but there was a lot more to her than that. He should know that by now.

"He said you'd be a great queen, because you think like one." James sighed and propped a few of Amber's pillows up against the headboard before leaning back against them, yawning.

What was he doing? Was he seriously about to fall asleep? Now? She figured she'd probably better tell him—

"I gotta admit: I was wrong…"

That statement alone was enough to make the princess stop her train of thought. Wait, what did he say?

"Our kingdom needs you, Amber. You'd be the kind of ruler who could make Enchancia better, just because you pay attention to the boring stuff…and that alone is 'remarkable.'"

"You really think so?" Amber finally asked, unable to continue feigning sleep as she turned over and faced her startled twin.

James gasped, blinking at her. "How long have you been awake? How much did you hear?"

She smiled mischievously. "Enough to know that I have my brother's approval to be the future queen." She laughed as he groaned in exasperation. "And what was that about me being 'remarkable' again?"

A determined look appeared on his face. "I meant it, Amber… You'll be a great queen someday, even if I didn't seem like I believed it at one point. I know when I'm wrong, and I was wrong about you."

Amber smiled appreciatively. "James, that is so sweet…" Without warning, she leaned over and hugged him, surprising him.

"Uh, Amber, are you okay?" he asked uncertainly before hesitantly patting his sister on the back. Amber wasn't one to just hand out hugs, after all; or at least, she didn't do so as often as Sofia did, for example.

"You're a wonderful brother, James," she responded, smiling sincerely at him as she scooted back to her own pillows. "And you'll make a fantastic knight someday."

He grinned sheepishly. "Thanks, Amber…" He sat up and stretched a bit. "Well, I guess that's what I really wanted to talk to you about… I think I'll go take Rex for a walk."

"And I'll get back to my nap." She winked as he rolled his eyes. "I better get one in before I become the queen, right? I don't know many who actually get to randomly sleep during the day, after all."

"Whatever you say, Amber." He smiled before leaving, shutting the door behind him.

Amber sighed heavily and plopped back onto her bed, her arms stretched across the span of the mattress. Remarkable, huh? She smiled to herself before turning over and closing her eyes. She liked that… She liked that a lot.

The end


End file.
